Welcome to Locker 101
by Sin-sug
Summary: Another stupid adventure with Ruby Weasley, the crazy but funny friend of Sarah, and wannabe lover of Sirius.


Disclaimer: I do not own a couple of these characters, and so don't sue me. I would appreciate though you do not take my characters with out asking, and my plot with out my consent. If you don't like this, I did not make you read it! And if you try to sue me... I'll send the pancake man after you!!!! So be warned!!!

Rating: PG-13possibly R

Characters: Ruby Weasely, Sarah….(ok, I don't know her last name), Severus Snape, Shay Black, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew, Contessa…..and well the whole crew from back in the past.

Story line: Marauders sneak into the girl's locker room with two Slytherins. Get found out... Girls get REVENGE!

(Locker room scene-adventure 7-)

Laughing, Ruby pushed the doors open to the girl's locker room. Sweaty, wet and muddy she walked over to the changing area. "Hey Sarah!" She giggled, as she threw her shirt onto the ground, adding it to the stack of dirty quidditch robes.

"Ruby, hurry! You're taking way to long; the showers will get cold by the time you come in." Sarah turned the shower on, letting the cold water hit the floor while she adjusted it. Putting her hand into the stream of water, she hung her towel on the towel hanger and slipped into the water. Reaching for the soap she heard the other shower turn on.

"So, how do you think you did?" Ruby slipped into the shower and ruffled her hair, the water going through every area of it. As Ruby was about to reach for her ankle bracelet, she heard the door open. Reaching for her towel quickly, she peered behind the stall to see who came in. Seeing two black paws, a hoof and a couple other paws, she sighed in relief. "Sarah we got company."

"Who?" Sarah did the same, and peered behind the stall and saw the visitors.

Standing now in the open was a Big Black dog, a Wolf, a rat, a German Shepard, a Buck and a snake. Padding, slithering and leaping over, the girl's eyes got big. Why would people's pets be in here? Thinking a little while, they gave up on the subject.

"Aww…you two are so cute.." Ruby let her towel drop and she walked over to the black dog and German shepherd. Patting them both on the head she smiled. "You two need a bath?"

The dogs just stared at her, eyes huge and tongues dropped. Their tails were stuck high in the air, and they stood as straight as they could. '_Sirius. I'm happy I believed you this time…Ruby is so hot..'_

'_I told you greasy slimeball. . when it comes to girls I know where to get some candy.' _The dogs barked as they followed Ruby into her stall. Poor Ruby, she didn't know what was happening. The dog sat and looked up at Ruby, the German shepherd padded right to Ruby's side, and licked her leg.

"Stupid dogs..." She giggled and reached for the soap.

--

"Cool. A snake! And a WOLF! I wish I knew who owned these two." She picked up the snake and put it on her shoulder, then called the wolf to her stall and began to wash them. "Hey Ruby. Do you know if these are girls or boys?"

"We could always check." Ruby lifted the Shepard's tail and looked under. To her surprisement it was a guy. (You wonder why she didn't notice earlier.) She then answered back, giggling a bit. "They're males."

The German shepherd stood tail still up and mouth wide open. He seemed to get red in the cheeks, I mean muzzle. The other dog snickered, '_serves you right Greasy Slimeball… she saw what you got.'._

Glaring the other one responded. '_I can't believe it ...that was so ... wrong... yet it ...no it was wrong!'_

Looking down at them, she all of a sudden heard a voice. "Shmoke and a Pancake??!?!?!" It was the Pancake Man! Turning to the vent, she giggled. He knew better and he always stayed out of the girl's locker room, most people would think he was smart for that.

"What's the matter?"

"Rshuby, the animalsh in there are the gang…. You're Boyshfriend and the Shtherin…"

"Oh really." Ruby looked down and then pulled the big dog's ear. All of a sudden a pop was heard and then a man could be seen in its place. She grabbed her towel, and turned bright red. Pulling the other dog's ear, that one turned into a guy too... "Aiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"

"Guys jigs up!" Sirius jumped up, running towards the exit. He was followed by Severus, the Stag( James) , the rat (Peter), the Wolf( Remus), and the Snake (Tom).

"I can't believe them! Get back here!!!!!! Pancake Man! Get them!"

"Dosh you mind if Ish attack them with metal pancakesh?"

"No! Just get them!" Ruby yelled, and the next second, gagging noises could be heard..

Wait for chapter 2…LETS GET THEM!!!


End file.
